Shampoo
by Crimson-Curved
Summary: Hunter/Dustin. One-shot. WARNING::Active Ingredients: Some of this, a little bit of that, y'know....whatever gets you hard.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic. If I did...Hunter, Dustin, and Blake would be in my closet.  
**Author's Note: **No Idea where this came from!! Um....yeah, I was bored and there was a shampoo commercial on....that's my reason....don't ask XDD. enjoi

* * *

"Hey Hunter?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna go try this new shampoo out" Dustin informed from the bottom of the stairs, the door bell rang a few seconds ago and he answered it, the only thing on his door step was a white bottle of shampoo.

"Okay"

The earth ninja looked in the direction of the living room where Hunter was sitting and a frown pulled on his lips. Noticing things wasn't Dustin's strong point but he began to notice that the crimson thunder was...weird, like he just didn't care? No, he cared he just showed it like...well, like Hunter.

Dustin walked up the stairs to his room to get a change of clothes and a yellow and black polka dotted towel that his sister got him a few years ago. He went into the bathroom and stripped down then got into the shower. So maybe it wasn't sensei-smart to use something you just found on your doorstep but it was just a shampoo bottle...what harm would come from that? And if anything did happen, Hunter was with him.

The crimson thunder watched an hour long showing of Survivor before turning it to some cartoon with a blue mustachioed guy and a purple raccoon or bear...he didn't really care, Dustin liked it. He was in the kitchen looking around for something to make, it was two forty-six and he knew his boyfriend was going to be hungry, now that he thought about it, he was kinda hungry to. A blue box of instant goodness caught his eye and he pulled it from its place on the shelf then walked to the refrigerator, if Dustin didn't have hotdogs then they couldn't have mac and cheese...it was just...it was wrong. The only way he could eat the noodles was if he had it with...bingo. The ninja pulled a pack with four dogs left over and he stated working on their food.

***

"Hey Hunter what-" Dustin was cut off when he spotted a rock monster on TV. He jumped onto the couch as he rubbed the top of his head dry with his towel. As he was coming down the stairs he was actually going to ask the thunder what the smell was but then he got a bit distracted, he didn't know why he liked this cartoon, or any, because they really made no sense but he enjoyed watching them anyway.

"Here" A plate was set in his lap then Hunter held a cup of soda out to him as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the top of his damp head.

"Oh, does it smell good?" He asked, wanting the other's approval. Dustin liked it but he was curios how Hunter would like it.

"Y-yeah" Burning was the only word he could think of besides; screw, bed, Dustin, harder, fuck, more, Screw, bend over, Fuck, Dustin...Fuck Dustin and some other stuff he couldn't make out. Only thing he could make out clearly was the intoxicating scent filling his nostrils, he could feel it creep inside of him straight to his groin and melt his brain, the only thing...the only one he could think about was Dustin then that smell.

"You okay?" The earth ninja craned his head back to look up at him but his answer was a pair of upside down lips pressed to his own. Dull nails scratched across the underside of his jaw pulling and dragging him closer. When they finally did pull back Dustin opened his moth to say something but a pink tongue between his teeth cut him off. He wasn't about to protest at the sudden attention but, "Dude-dude-dude," He put a palm on Hunter's face, "I'm kinda hungry"

"Mmm...me to" Dustin let out a small sigh of relief when the thunder moved but when he was about to make a grab for his fork Hunter took his bowl and cup then set them on the table.

"What, I...Hunter..." The earth ninja repositioned himself only slightly when the older ninja sat onto of him, straddling his thighs, "No...No-no-no dude! I'm hungry and I......I-I just took a shower."


End file.
